


Boosh Baby

by Ladadee195



Category: The Mighty Boosh RPF
Genre: Babies, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, F/M, Family Feels, Fluff, Hospitals, pure fluff people
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2020-02-16 07:28:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18686896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladadee195/pseuds/Ladadee195
Summary: Julian has a very important person to meet.





	Boosh Baby

**Author's Note:**

> Hiya folks. Its me again. I bring you my very first Boosh RPF, and thanks to my lovely and talented beta   
> blackmountainbones its all nice and shiny! I hope everyone enjoys it because I wasn't sure if I should post it or not considering the subject matter but its so fluffy and cute I think we can all agree its worth it.

 

The text came late Sunday night. It being Easter weekend, Julian hadn’t anticipated it, but babies didn’t follow plans very well as a general rule . He wasn’t surprised though; he knew the baby had been due any day, so when the text came, he was mostly excited. He wondered how Noel was handling it. Every time he and Julian spoke nowadays, the conversation inevitably turned towards the impending birth. Noel never seemed nervous or anxious, worried maybe, but his delighted attitude never wavered. 

 

The text Julian received at around 10 that night was the same: _ “Little bean pod is on its way!! :) xx”  _

 

Julian smiled at the text and went to show Julia, who smiled and asked if Julian wanted to stop by, to be there for the birth. That gave him pause. The text wasn’t an invitation, just an announcement, just Noel’s attempt to keep Julian and Julia in the loop. In the end, he decided not to, as he didn’t want to intrude on a private family moment. 

 

That was until he got a call a few minutes later. 

 

“Ju!” Noel greeted when Julian finally answered. Julian could detect a smile in the other man’s tone but his voice cracked with ill-disguised anxiety.  

 

“Everything going okay?” he asked bluntly, cutting straight to the point. He knew how it felt to be on the cusp of fatherhood; he remembered the helpless, anxious feeling all too well. Noel had been there at the time, calming him, offering him cups of tea and crisps from the vending machine. It had helped tremendously and Julian wondered if he ever thanked his friend for keeping him from tearing his hair out with nerves. 

 

“Yeah! Yeah, it’s going okay, I think. The doctor says it’ll be a few hours.That’s insane isn’t it? A few hours? Why’s it take so long?” Noel replied, managing to sound even more anxious than before. Oh, he tried to hide it with his usual patter and light-hearted laughter, but Julian could tell, could hear the actual worry. 

 

“You’re going crazy, aren’t you?” Julian asked with a smug smile that Noel obviously couldn’t see, but if Noel knew him as well as he knew Noel, then Noel would know exactly what smile he wore. 

 

“Just a bit,” Noel answered after a long moment, laughing at himself. 

 

Julian was struck with fondness at that moment. He knew logically, of course, that Noel was a grown adult and was more than capable of being one, or at least being seen as one. But no matter how hard Julian tried, he always saw that ecstatically beaming 18 year old who he had first met backstage at a miserable stand up gig some 30 years ago. Noel had still been a kid back then, and it was hard for Julian to separate that image in his head with the grown adult on the other side of the phone. And now that kid-cum-adult was about to be a father--it was enough to make anyone go slightly crazy. Julian had certainly gone around the bend a few times during those hectic years of raising two growing boys and being part of a cultural phenomenon.  

 

“It's going to be fine you know, all you've got to do is hold her hand and…” here he paused for comedic effect, “watch the miracle of birth happen,” he finished, putting traumatized inflection into his voice. Predictably it sent Noel into a fit of giggles but he quieted quickly. Julian wondered if the other man had been shushed.  

 

“I know it's going to be fine. I'm not worried about Lliana. I'm worried about the baby, what if it... what if it doesn't like me?” he finished lamely, in a small voice that caught Julian off guard for a moment. He very rarely heard that sort of talk from Noel; everyone liked him, and so would his own child. 

 

“Have you got my script again?” he joked, but it fell flat. When Noel didn’t respond, Julian sighed. “O course they're going to like you. Babies tend to like most people,” he said, suddenly wondering if the baby would like him too. He’d had similar thoughts when the twins were born but he hadn’t voiced this illogical thought. Noel had no such qualms about asking stupid questions. 

 

There was a long long moment where all Julian heard were the soft muffled sounds of the hospital in the background. “Could you come to the hospital please?” Noel finally replied. 

 

Julian took almost as long to answer.  "I don't think that's a good idea, lit--," he said, catching himself before he could use the old nickname that was on the tip of his tongue but he held onto it somehow. “this is a family thing” 

 

“You're family!” Noel countered immediately. “You and Julia both, and the twins. You're family,  you're my family. One big Boosh family, and I'm about to be a father Ju.” Now he sounded stressed. Julian could just picture Noel running his hands, shaking with nervous energy, through his hair until it became a genuine mess. 

 

He was tempted to point out that they weren’t really the Boosh anymore but it was too depressing to even voice so he didn’t. They were, for all intents and purposes, still the Boosh. No matter what they did, no matter how far away they managed to get it was their legacy. 

 

It wasn’t bad as far as legacies went. They could star in multiple tv shows, host a million bake offs, and still never escape the monster they created. Some days that wasn’t a bad thing, other days it seemed like a brick wall that Julian constantly tried to climb over but could never manage. Noel did things differently; he didn’t try to climb it. He made doors in the wall instead. 

To Noel, the Boosh meant familiarity, safety, even warmth. It made sense that he would want Julian there, to act as anchor during probably most nerve-wracking moment of his life. Not even being on stage could cause that sort of feeling. 

 

“Please Ju?” Noel asked again when Julian had remained silent for too long. “It would mean the world to me. To Lliana too if Julia came as well”. 

 

Julian knew that they had other friends who were successful parents. This couldn’t just be about moral support. 

 

“Noel, I-”

 

“I want you to meet the baby when it comes,” Noel finally said, sounding shaky. 

 

“I want to meet them too,” Julian said honestly. He did, very much so, but not right away. “Look, how about we come visit tomorrow? Bright and early?” 

 

He heard Noel sigh tiredly. “Alright, yeah. You promise?” 

 

“Cross my heart and everything” he responded with a fond smile. He said the same thing to the twins when they made him promise something. 

 

Finally he heard Noel laugh again. “Good!” 

 

They ended the phone call with information on which hospital and the number of their room before Noel rushed off to do boyfriend duties. Afterwards, Julian sat and stared at a photo of the twins a few years ago on his phone for a bit. They had their pudgy youthful faces squished together, both with wide smiles. Walter was missing a tooth and was poking his tongue through the gap. Arthur was pulling a face, eyes crossed, mouth twisted into a weird smile. 

 

They had so much personality. He always marveled at their care free attitude and spirit. They loved their uncle Noel, and whoever arrived tonight would love Noel even more. 

 

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX 

 

The next morning they arrived at the hospital early, just he and Julia since the twins had school. It was a hazy morning and the newly risen sun shone weakly through the still lingering fog, making everything it touched look unnatural. It surrounded the large hospital like a protective blanket, and Julian mused on the creative inspiration it afforded as he and Julia made their way down the long white corridors until they found the right room. 

 

Noel’s parents sat in the small sitting area to the left of the corridor, engrossed in conversation, but when they spotted Julian they waved happily. He smiled back in greeting. He was surprised to see Mike over by the large bank of windows, looking out into a courtyard. Mike was on the phone but when he spotted Julian he blinked in shock before smiling good naturedly. 

 

He nodded back before following Julia into the room. She was already being enthusiastically greeted by a tired, care-worn Noel. It was a shock to see the younger man’s hair cut so short. Noel had told him about it, but Julian hadn’t realized just how short it was. He looked like a whole different person. When Julia went on to greet Lliana, who was tucked into bed looking just as tired as Noel but smiling happily all the same, he was suddenly enveloped in a familiar tight hug. 

 

“You came,” Noel said softly as he pulled away. 

 

“I promised didn’t I?” he asked before gesturing towards the other man's hair. “You going straight or something?” he joked.

 

“Yeah! I'm a father now. Gotta be respectable” Noel answered with a grin as he ran fingers through the longer strands of hair in the front. “Come on you gotta meet the ‘il bean pod,” he said, tugging Julian further into the hospital room. 

 

Julian had never liked hospital rooms or hospitals in general. They gave him the willies. Even sets, fake and largely unimpressive, freaked him out. They had always struck him as cold and uninviting. Too much grey in one place. But the room beyond the dark hall was bright and filled with color. There must have been flowers on every surface, gifted from well-wishers. The room was a suite, which meant there was a love-seat and a small table in the corner. A fluffy looking armchair sat by the hospital bed. Noel’s red furry coat was slung over it. Julian felt calm in the soft space.

 

“I don’t think they're going anywhere,” he responded. Noel laughed, which in turn made Julian smile. He managed to greet Lliana before Noel started urging him into the arm chair. “Are you sure about this?” Julian asked, suddenly feeling nervous as he watched Noel scoop the pink bundle from the small cradle by the bedside. 

 

“Course I'm sure. Just mind her head,” he said, gently laying the bundle in Julian’s arms. The familiar yet foreign weight in his arms distracted him for a second before Noel’s words caught up to him.

 

“She? It's a girl then?” he said glancing up at Noel before looking down at the pink bundle. She was asleep, for now. Her delicate face relaxed as she slept. Julian smiled and let her little hand curl around his finger. She had wisps of blonde hair that Julian wondered at, would it go darker as she got older? Like her father? Or stay that angelic blonde? 

 

He didn’t look up as he felt Noel round the chair and lean over the back, making it rock slightly. They silently watched her sleep for a few moments until her eyes blinked open like butterfly wings . He heard Noel coo somewhere above and to the right of him. The baby’s eyes were bright blue, glacier blue. Nothing like Noel’s own sky blue eyes. Julian knew they would change too, either get darker or change color completely. She was amazing and he couldn’t believe she was here in his arms, Noel’s daughter. He vowed to himself, privately, that he would protect her, that he would be the best uncle in the world. Noel did an amazing job of it with the twins, a little girl would be no trouble at all for him. 

 

He was distracted from these thoughts by giggled whispers coming from the bed. He looked up to find Julia and Lliana glancing towards with them and whispering, Lliana giggling every few moments while Julia grinned.

 

“What?” he asked curiously. 

 

“Oh nothing, you two make a pretty picture over there that’s all,” Julia said with a smirk. Lliana laughed and Julian could hear Noel behind him laughing as well. Julian shook his head at them but couldn’t really be annoyed as he had an adorable baby in his arms. 

 

“No names yet?” Julia asked after a moment once the giggling died down. 

 

“Not yet,” Lliana said looking towards Noel, fixing him with a look that meant they hadn’t quite seen eye-to-eye on names. Noel only shrugged and stuck his tongue out at her. It didn’t look as if they were going to agree any time soon. 

 

“I’m sure whatever you come up with it’ll be perfect for her,” Julian said, reluctantly letting Julia take her turn holding the infant.    
  
“She’s genius isn’t she?” Noel asked him quietly as they watched their girlfriends coo over the baby. 

 

“She is, because she’s yours,” he answered truthfully, sounding just a tad to sappy. 

 

Noel didn’t seem to notice, he looked thoughtful. “My beautiful Boosh baby.” 

 

Julian couldn’t agree more. 

 


End file.
